Harry Potter and the four way war
by kzapjaze
Summary: Harry discovers the manipulations of Dumbledore and the truth of his family.
1. chapter 1: discovering manipulations

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One: discovering manipulations

Harry Potter walked slowly after his Uncle Vernon.

He smiled softly to himself thinking about the Dursley's reaction to Mad-eye Moody's threat.

He may not like Dumbledore anymore but he would come in useful, if Harry played his cards right that was.

After all Dumbledore had spent a lot of time manipulating Harry's life, why shouldn't Harry return the favour?

Harry had spent a lot of time thinking over the past couple of days and had realised that from the time Harry was born, if not before, the headmaster had been manipulating everything to his advantage.

After all the headmaster must have known about the change in secret keeper, so why did Sirius get sent to Azkaban, it was obvious, if Sirius had not been in Azkaban he would have had custody of Harry, something Dumbledore could not allow.

Dumbledore had also made sure that Harry was against Slytherin, when really there was little wrong with the house, the reason most of them went dark was because everyone was prejudice against them already so they saw no reason to fight the system so to say.

At times during the past week, thoughts of the prophecy had begun to overwhelm him.

Knowing he couldn't win a fight against Voldemort at the same time as dealing with a manipulating Dumbledore was something that annoyed him to no end.

It was only last night that he had begun to form a plan.

He decided most of his concerns dealt with fear of being responsible for more deaths.

Not knowing when he would have to fulfil the prophecy as well as not being prepared put him at a disadvantage.

He decided that knowledge was power and once he began to outline a plan and organize his thoughts, he felt himself calming down.

He needed to learn more and he needed to figure out as many weaknesses of Voldemort that he could.

Harry knew that each time he had fought Voldemort he had been extremely lucky, and had had a manipulating headmaster engineering everything.

He would go to Diagon alley as soon as possible and purchase books on dueling, curses, and some of the lesser known subjects of magic.

Maybe he'll find something that Voldemort forgot or never learned.

He would work out a plan for dealing with Dumbledore later.

Harry placed his all his school belongings in the trunk of the car.

He put Hedwig's cage on the floor in the backseat of the car.

The Dursley's hadn't spoken a word.

The silence was nice but he knew he had to break it.

"Uncle Vernon?" asked Harry.

The back of Vernon's neck was turning red and Harry saw Aunt Petunia nudge Vernon.

"Yes, boy err um..Harry." Vernon hadn't turned around or even glanced in the mirror at him.

"I need to get some supplies for my summer lessons. Since we're in the city could you take me there. It would only take an hour."

"Do you think I'm going to waste my time carting you all over the city? If you ¼ " spluttered Vernon.

"I thought since we were nearby ¼ but I'll just ask one of my friends to drop by tomorrow and take me there. Forget I mentioned anything." Harry waved his hand in dismissal . The response was immediate.

"Vernon, no. Those freaks can't come. The neighbours will see." yelped Aunt Petunia.

Vernon's face had paled when Harry mentioned his 'friends' and he was quick to assure Harry that it would be easier all around if they just took him shopping now.

Harry had his uncle drop him off in front of the Leaky Cauldron and told them he'd make his own way home.

Harry figured it would be safer for him today in Diagon Alley then any other time this summer since no one would expect him to be there the same day he returned from Hogwarts.

Harry hurried into Gringotts to replenish his money, and then realised, he had only ever seen one vault, and that vault was full of money only he decided to ask a Goblin if there was anything else that he had inherited from his parents, like property.

By the time he exited Gringotts Harry was completely pissed off, he had all of his accounts under his control now, the Potter and Evans ones that is.

It turned out his mother came from a long line of Squibs, and was in fact descended from Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherins first child.

He decided to look into the rest of his family tree later, he was going to be sent a bank statement each month from Gringotts and the goblins were going to look into what other vaults he owned, they would do their best to keep Dumbledore away from his belongings.

Harry headed towards Lucky Luggage, he purchased a 10 compartment trunk, first compartment was standard, same size as on the outside.

Second compartment was three times the size as on the outside.

Third compartment you could climb into and there was a ladder down to a library.

Forth compartment was an apartment, you entered in the living room, you could then go into the kitchen, the bathroom or one of the bedrooms, of which there where 4, but more could be added.

Fifth compartment was a duelling chamber; you could practice muggle fighting of wizards duels, there where dummy's which could be set to different levels for you to fight against, there were also two changing areas.

The sixth compartment was a study, there was a table and a few book shelves, as well as two comfy armchairs.

The seventh compartment was a potions lab.

The eighth compartment was an area which had stables, a few fields, a lake and a quidditch pitch as well as a few other things.

The ninth compartment was like the room of requirement and the tenth was an area of nearly 100 acres with stone walls stone ceiling and stone floor.

He also purchased a satchel which worked like Mary Poppins bag in Mary Poppins. Both could be password protected.

He then headed toward Flourish and Blotts where he purchased books on every subject at all levels using the credit card like thing the goblins had given him, the had also given him one that would work in the muggle world, with notice-me-not charms on so he wouldn't be questioned about his age.

He placed all the books in the second compartment of his trunk, he had emptied his other trunk into the first compartment and would be sorting through his stuff later.

He then headed to the apothecary, he may have a potions lab but it was lacking in ingredients and equipment, he got a cauldron in each size in bronze and silver and picked up a catalogue, just as he had done in Florish and Blotts to order anything else he may need. He brought a few of the basic ingredients, but would order anything else he needed.

He went also to Madam Malkins where he got new robes.

He got duelling robes, for both wand fights, and even more rare now, sword and staff fights. He got ceremonial robes and dress robes, and then he got spring robes, summer robes, autumn robes, winter robes, and cloaks to match.

After that was done he purchased himself Hogwarts school robes without a house crest, as he would cast an illusion charm on them to make them look like Gryffindor robes until he was resorted, most likely into Slytherin.

By the time he had completed his shopping, password protected his trunk, in parseltongue - after all he had the ability, why not make use of it? It was 6 o'clock so he exited the cauldron, made sure no muggle were looking and summoned the knightbus, he asked to be dropped off in Magnolia Crescent, Little Winging, paid the price, no extras, used the shrink capability his trunk had and slipped it in his pocket.

He walked through the door at 10 minutes past 6 and was automatically met by a fist to his face, having expected this he ducked and rolled, something he had been able to do since he was a toddler, and walked into the living room, there he listened to what he would be expected to do- lots of chores- and heard that he was to live off of no food and was to stay in his old bedroom- the cupboard.

Harry kept his cool, nodded and opened the door of the cupboard, sat down on the old mattress that had been moved back there.

His uncle slammed the cupboard door and Harry heard it being locked, he smiled, now he could get his work done.

He remembered apperating as a youth, he had, at one point, been able to control it, but he hadn't used the ability since he had landed on the school roof, there had seemed to be something suppressing it.

He had thought at the time that it was like in Peter Pan and the fact that you couldn't return to neverland after you had reached a certain age, but now he guessed that anti apparition wards had been put up, but he remembered hearing Mundungus apperate last year, they must have been taken down he guessed.

So he concentrated, as he had in youth, on where he wanted to be, he knew that the underage wizardry laws had been dropped so that teenagers could practice defence in the holidays.

However, something was blocking him, he new the wards on the house had been dropped, so what was it?

He thought, then it came to him, Dumbledore had somehow blocked his magic, however that couldn't be it, he thought, he checked, and preformed a levitation charm with his wand, it worked, so he thought, then he realised, only a portion of his power had been blocked.

Harry got out his books on occlumency, he had a feeling that they would help, and if they didn't, so what, he would be able to block his mind, a while later he had it, and he sat and cleared his mind, it was a bit like the meditating he had done as a child, but his mind had been clouded when he entered the wizarding world.

He then remembered a charm that they had learnt the theory of last term, however Flitwick had said that they would not learn the practical until summer term of sixth year, Harry got out his notes and then read through them.

It was perfect.

He wondered why Flitwick had been upset at the fact that they would not be learning the charm yet, and then he realised, he knew, he knew that the headmaster was manipulating Harry and he didn't agree with it, Harry put that bit of information aside, he would think on it later.

Harry placed a piece of parchment in front of him, took a hair from his head and pricked his finger, making sure that the blood landed on the piece of parchment next to the hair.

He then said the charm, and tapped the parchment, at first he was worried it hadn't worked, but then, golden script appeared across the page.

_Spells preformed on Harry James Potter_

It started by listing each one that was still in effect on him today, the Avada Kadavra appeared first, and then next to it T M Riddle and October 31st 1981.

Harry smiled, he would know who had performed each charm and when.

Then Love Protection Shield, L M Evans October 31st 1981.

At this Harry was confused, wasn't the Avada Kadavra preformed first, and then he realised, it went in order of how powerful each spell was, he scanned down the list, which by now was taking up the whole of the first piece of parchment and was going onto the next in the pile, he quickly added the rest of his parchment to the bottom of the pile, as he realised that he had set no boundaries to the charm.

He was also confused by the fact that it said L M Evans, but decided that it placed the person's birth name on the parchment.

He then scanned the list again and collected a muggle notebook, of which he had collected many over his primary school days, he checked it was empty.

He then started copying down the details of every spell ever preformed on him by Albus Dumbledore, and then any potions that he had ingested, that he didn't recognise as ones he had used in potions class.

When he had finished a few hours later he had also copied down any spells preformed on him in-between his parents death and the first day of classes in his first year.

The list filled up 3 of his notebook, which were all over 100 pages and were A4, he had, as always written on both sides of the paper.

He found the charm preformed on him when he was 7 and a half by Albus Dumbledore, and quickly found the counter, it was easy enough now that he knew what it was and what it did.

The spell was one which allowed him to access only a set amount of his power, Albus Dumbledore had made it so that he could only access one percent of his abilities.

Harry made quick work of dissolving that spell, and the numerous others, including the ones that made him struggle to concentrate in lessons, the ones which monitored what he was doing he moved onto a passing spider.

He also discovered charms and potions to give him physical similarities to Lily Evans, who it seemed, had legally adopted him, which was how he got the gringotts vaults from her line.

Once he realised, and had got over the fact that Lily Evans was not his mother he got to work on finding out who was, it was then that he looked down at the parchments again, and this time he looked for his father's name, and there it was but not J H Potter, but in silver writing, which Harry checked on his notes, meant parent, J H Potter-Black.

Harry then looked up wizarding laws in the books that he had brought and realised that gay relationships were allowed and it was actually possible for a male wizard to get pregnant naturally.

This realised, he knew that his 'Godfather' was really his father as was the man he had known to be his father.

He decided to look into how everything had happened later, but for know was even more mad at Dumbledore and Voldemort; he had lost both of his parent to those menaces.

He then swore to do his best to get rid of the two menaces and live his life the way his parents (both biological and adoptive) would want him to.


	2. chapter 2: escape

_He decided to look into how everything had happened later, but for know was even more mad at Dumbledore and Voldemort; he had lost both of his parent to those menaces.  
He then swore to do his best to get rid of the two menaces and live his life the way his parents (both biological and adoptive) would want him to._

Chapter 2: escape

Harry spent the next few hours rereading his textbooks from school until he had memorized everything, once he had it all down he packed all of his books away and concentrated on the little he could remember of Godrics Hollow and wished that he was there.

He arrived with a pop, his trunk along side him, in a field, he could see a house down the long track that was outside the field with a lake in front of it, there was a small stream which trickled into the lake, Harry shrunk his trunk, which had arrived with him, and ran towards the house on the way he spotted a sign proclaiming the area to be Godrics Hollow, he smiled knowing for certain that he was in the right place. When he got to the house he went straight to the front room and decided to look around the house when he next came, dumped his trunk and quickly found the library, he grabbed a few books on magical houses and then apperated back to the cupboard at the Dursleys.

The next day Harry was let out of the cupboard and 'asked' to make breakfast, he refused and Vernon fetched a whip, he allowed a few hits to fall, and then, as the fourth hit came down he concentrated on the living room at Godrics Hollow, where his trunk was waiting for him, he apperated out perfectly and when he got to the house that his father had left him healed himself and then cleared his mind, he concentrated on what he wanted his house to look like, and then preformed the spells that he had read the night before, when he opened his eyes it was perfect. He headed straight to his room, which was on the top floor, his room was dark green, black and silver, he dumped his trunk there and then headed to the attic, which was where the things which had been in the house originally had been sent, he spent the morning using magic to sort things out into different piles, the books all went to the library, the swords went to the dueling rooms that he had set up, the quidditch stuff went outside to the quidditch pitch which was out back, he placed up portraits all over the house, but was unable to find any of his father or adoptive mother.

In the afternoon he headed out to the stables, he found a few ants and transfigured them into horses, soon all 20 stalls were filled with horses, he then went to the tack room and checked that everything was in order before choosing one of the horses to ride, he chose a chestnut horse with green eyes, who he had called Lily after his adoptive mother. He then spent the rest of the afternoon practicing his riding and looking over his lands, making adjustments when needed. Hedwig was sent off with a letter for Remus which was charmed so that if he knew of Dumbledore's manipulation and disagreed with it he would see ine message and if he either agreed with the manipulations or did not know of it then he would see another.

Harry then spent the evening categorizing his library and sending letters to different book stores so that as soon as a new title came out money would be removed from the vault and a copy of the book would arrive in the library, he also used a spell to tick off in a self updating catalogue that he had got from Florish and Blotts in second year some of the books that he already had and asked the book store to send him the ones that he did not yet have.

Over the next week and a half Harry got into a strict schedule of training all day and studying in the evening, he found a spell in one of the books he had which if said with your hand on top of a book, or pile of books, would allow you to absorb all of the knowledge contained within, however you had to have a few hours sleep afterwards. Harry had mastered fighting with a sword and with daggers and was working using a staff, both magical and non magical. He was in steady correspondence with Remus and had told the man that he was gay, in return Remus had introduced him to the nicer side of Severus Snape and had revealed that the two of them were lover's as well as that Severus was a vampire.

One evening, after Harry had finished his studying for the night, on his way to bed, he grabbed his 'mothers' journals, he had yet to look in them as he had felt it to be wrong but now he knew that he needed to and so he did, he read through the first few pages before using the spell that he had found to absorb the book, within the knowledge that he gained he found information about the veil through which his papa (Sirius) had fallen. It was possible, he recalled for someone to be pulled out of the veil, along side their soulmate (if both known and 'dead') if there were three (or more) people trying to pull him / her out.

Harry quickly apperated to Grimmould place, straight into the kitchen, when he got there the first thing he thought about the scene in front of him was that he wanted to join them, the second was that he shouldn't be thinking that way about his teacher and his ex-teacher, especially if said two are already mated and one of them was his father's best friend, regardless of the fact that it was possible, and actually highly regular for both a vampire and a were-wolf to have more than one mate. He cleared his throat and turned so that his back was to where Remus was sitting on Severus's knee alternating between feeding each other strawberries and cherries and kissing.


End file.
